


"Pun"omenal

by Saxo



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxo/pseuds/Saxo
Summary: I'm not the best with these kinds of "summaries" but here's the result of a couple of headcanons that @Pens_and_Portraits and a couple of other friends had for Pendergast and Vincent with puns and fluff.





	"Pun"omenal

 

> _If there’s one thing that Vincent D’Agosta loves doing, it’s getting his stoic husband to laugh every once in awhile. It’s not like he doesn’t ever laugh but it’s definitely something “earned” in Vincent’s eyes to get him beyond a quiet chuckle._

 

        “Hey Aloysius, whatcha reading?” Vincent asks as he walks over to his partner, who’s comfortably lounging in his favorite armchair at 891 Riverside Drive. He looks up from the book he’s reading, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde, and gives a slight smirk as his almost overly-cheerful husband walks over to him.

 

        “I’ve finally found a moment to read this book that Corrie recommended to me. It’s off to a decent start but the introduction of Lord Henry is slightly too dramatic for my liking,” Aloysius Pendergast responds. Seemingly out of thin air, a bookmark appears between Pendergast’s fingers, he swiftly places in the book and then puts it in his lap. “Is there anything that you’ve been up to?”

 

        “Oh, nothing much. But did you hear about that auto body shop that just opened a couple blocks away?” A slight smirk was building on Vincent’s face.

 

        “Actually, no. I haven’t noticed anything like that,” A slight eyebrow raise was the only hint of confusion that was present in Pendergast's response.

 

        “Well, it comes highly _wreck-a-mended_.”

 

        Almost too fast for Vincent to notice it, there was a twitch at the corner of Pendergast’s mouth. _Like a smile? This might not take that long then._ Vincent thought to himself, his own smile spreading a bit wider across his face.

 

        “That’ll be good to know in case I plan on getting into an automobile accident then,” Pendergast quickly responds back. He then opens up the book and pretends as if the conversation is over. Although at this point in their relationship, he knows where this is going to eventually head.

 

        “Hmm...you know, I had the weirdest dream last night! I dreamed I was swimming in an ocean of orange soda,” he recalls and moves a step closer to Pendergast, “But it was just a _Fanta sea_.”

 

        Another lightning-quick smirk appears on Pendergast face, this time just a little bit wider than the last. Pendergast hides himself more into his book, sinking slightly lower into his chair, as if that were going to stop the onslaught of puns coming at him.

 

        “Hey, do you know what sound a sleeping T-Rex makes?” Vincent asked, inching closer to his husband, a playful smile plastered across his face.

 

        “No idea,” Pendergast replied as he hid his face away in his book. Vincent could tell he was grinning as well.

 

        “A _dino-snore_.”

 

        A tiny chuckle seemed to sound out from the chair and it only lasted a few seconds before Pendergast responded, “How clever of you,” clearly holding back actual laughter.

 

_Almost got him on that one,_ Vincent chuckled to himself. _This one outta do it._

 

        “Hmm, you might actually know the answer to this one! What do you call a classy fish?” Vincent quizzed his husband, leaning on the armchair and trying to peer over the book to his husband’s face.

 

        “I’m afraid I don’t know, my dear Vincent,” Sinking deeper and deeper in his chair, his face thoroughly buried into his book. Pendergast's chest rumbled with a bit of laughter, no doubt knowing what the answer is.

 

        “So _fish_ ticated,” Vincent remarked. And a hearty laughter came out from behind the book and Vincent peeled it off his husband’s face to reveal his very “enigmatic” smile. _That’s it!_

 

        Vincent practically tackled his husband, kissing that smiling face he loves so dearly. Each dimple of Pendergast, his smiling eyes, and every inch of his face was being smothered by his partner’s kisses, which only causes him to laugh even more.

 

        “Stop it!” Pendergast cried out in between bursts of laughter, although it was fairly clear that he was enjoying this as much as Vincent was. This only increased the kisses across his face, and in turn increased his own giggling at his husband’s affection. It was only when Pendergast couldn’t find the energy to laugh anymore that Vincent stopped and looked him in the eyes.

 

        “I don’t get why you don’t like to smile, it’s adorable!” Vincent spouted out. A roll his eyes and shy smile was the quick response from his partner before he spoke.

 

        “You’re not the one that looks like a buffoon when he smiles. You can actually smile normally without even trying!” he remarks while quickly looking away from Vincent.

 

        “Well, that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t think it’s the cutest thing ever when you actually _do_ smile. It’s nice to see you happy every once in a while,” Vincent sighed and kissed his husband again on the cheek. A faint blush started to rise to the spot and Pendergast looked a bit more embarrassed.

 

        “You’re acting as if I’ve never smiled around you before!” Pendergast teased.

 

        “Let’s change that then,” he quiped. “I’ve got one more pun for you.”

 

        “Oh? Please save me the embarrassment,” Pendergast chuckled. But Vincent continued on.

 

        “What did the volcano say to his husband?”

 

        “Wh- actually… I think I may know the answer to this pun,” Pendergast smirked and soon was grinning ear to ear.

 

        “I _lava_ you, Vincent.”

 

        Before he could do anything about it, Pendergast flipped Vincent around and proceeded to overwhelm Vincent with kisses. Laughter bounced around the room for minutes and minutes on end. When everything was said and done, both of them exhausted from cracking each other up, they both cuddled up to each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if there are any major errors in the fic (i.e. grammatical) and I'll be happy to fix it. (Also if you like it you can say that also lmao). -E


End file.
